1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a basket, and more particularly, to a rattan basket which is able to be assembled after delivery. The basket is woven piece by piece and then connected with one another by connectors, such that the space will be greatly reduced when stored and delivered.
2. Description of the Related Art
The reason for the popularity of rattan furniture is because the way it is woven such that the objects stored therein is not easy to have fungus. Normally, a piece of rattan furniture uses twigs or rods to form the main body and then strips of rattan are woven between the twigs to form a plan. Therefore, plans of rattan are connected with one another to gradually form the contour of a furniture. Although, this kind of weaving method do meet the requirements of various customers, most of the weaving process involves manual labor, which is troublesome and too time consuming. Furthermore, once the rattan furniture is finished, it requires a large space for storage and shipment. Accordingly, the cost is intentionally increased.
To solve such a problem, a new process of assembling rattan furniture is introduced to the market. This kind of rattan furniture uses iron rods as the main body of the furniture. Once the plan formed by strips of rattan is finished, retainers such as bolts or rivets are used to secure one plan with another. According to this kind of new formation, rattan furniture can be assembled after delivery and the cost for storage and shipment is greatly reduced because the furniture is able to be disassembled before being delivered to the customers. Again, this kind of assembly also requires a lot of labor to connect all the plans together. Other kinds of damage may also happen if the retainers used to connect the plans together are loose.
In order to obviate and mitigate the aforementioned problems, the present invention provides an improved rattan basket which is able to be disassembled when stored and shipped and the assembly of which is easy and simple, such that the rattan basket is economic labor efficient.